Rendezvous
by kaitothegreat
Summary: All Kaito wanted was to buy his coffee. Instead, he paid 29 cups of Earl Grey Tea he doesn't drink, just to see a certain cute barista there every time. CoffeeShop!AU


Renedezous

All Kaito wanted was to buy his coffee. Instead, he paid 29 cups of Earl Grey Tea he doesn't drink, just to see a certain cute barista there every time. CoffeeShop!AU

* * *

Heiji had recommended it a million times, but just to spite him, Kaito only bothered trying it now. Located a few blocks away from their University campus, the coffee shop was buzzing with students and lecturers, and it was easy for Kaito to blend in without trying.

Kaito sniffed when he entered the cozy store, the thick coffee aroma filling his nose. It was a good sign of great coffee, but bad sign for his ego. If Heiji knew Kaito gave in to his persistence and got addicted to what he recommended to him, he would boast it in his face for their entire dorm stay together. And to Kaito, that would feel like forever.

He joined the queue, not bothering to look at the menu. There was only one thing he needed and wanted in the world, which was coffee. He spent most of his queuing time playing his game on his phone and shuffling his feet when he saw the queue moving from the corner of his eyes. He was so distracted by his game he didn't realize it was his turn until a voice spoke.

"Good afternoon. What would you like to order?"

Kaito glanced up.

Even after erasing the existence of a mystical gem that could glow red under the moon's light two years ago, Kaito still didn't believe in myths, witchcraft magic or bullshit things like love at first sight and soul mates. But he believed in logics. In math. In science. In Newton's Law on gravity, because in truth, there was something in particular about this barista; her bushy hair and big, pretty eyes that made him gravitate towards her. Something like a force. A push and a pull. She pulled. He pushed. And then-

"Excuse me." A man snapped from behind. "Are you going to order or not?"

 _Shit._ "Uh, yeah." Kaito cleared his throat and fumbled with his wallet and phone. Goddamn it. He never fumbled in his life. What the heck-

"I'm sorry, please give us a bit more time." The barista smiled at the irritated customer before looking at Kaito encouragingly. "Maybe you'll like to try our Earl Grey Tea? It's new on the menu."

"Ok." Was all he could say.

She began tapping into the machine and Kaito took the chance to glance at her name tag.

 _Nakamori Aoko._

"Your name, please?"

Kaito froze, his tongue almost rolled out her name if he was a millisecond too late from stopping himself. He blinked, and blinked again. "Kuroba Kaito." He managed without a stutter. Brilliant.

"Kuroba Kaito." Aoko nodded. "Please head to the counter at the other side. Your drink will be served shortly."

He would rather stand here, but he guessed the man behind him wasn't going to like it very much.

Five minutes later, he was out of the coffeeshop with his Earl Grey Tea.

Damn it. He stared at the cup, unsure of what to do.

He didn't like tea at all.

Guess he'd have to throw-

Kaito blinked, noticing something written on the other side of the cup when he approached a nearby-bin. He twisted his hand, revealing the hidden words.

 _Kuroba Kaito :)_

Ah, shit.

He couldn't bear to throw the cup away now.

.o.

Kaito took in a deep breath and pushed the door open.

 _K-o-fi. Coffee. K-o-fi. Coffee. K-o-fi. Coffee._

He better not screw up _again (_ This was worse that having to perform the same magic trick twice in front of the same audience).

The coffee shop was less busier than the previous time, giving him the chance to appreciate the quiet chatters and friendly environment. As he approached the counter, a customer was blocking his view of the cashier, until he moved away for the next customer to order.

And Kaito could finally see her.

Her.

Nakamori Aoko.

He found himself smiling before realising his cheeks was aching from it. Why the hell was he happy about? He was here to get his coffee. Yes. Coffee. All for Coffee. Taking in a deep breath again, he strolled to join the queue.

No phone games now. It was all that app's fault for this to happen anyway.

 _K-o-fi. Coffee. K-o-fi. Coffee. K-o-fi. Coffee._ He continued reciting in his head even when it was his turn, but once he saw her lips curled up into a smile, his brain stalled for a moment.

"Good afternoon!" She chimed, her eyes lighting up in recognition. "Ah, it's you. So how's the Earl Grey Tea? Is the citrus-flavour to your liking?"

 _Shit._ His cheeks twitched, lips pursed in mute panic. He'd kept the cup in his secret stash and gave the tea to Heiji by pouring it into anther styrofoam cup and disguised as a free drink that Kaito didn't want (Given that Heiji introduced the place to him... that could count as a reward). But now what? He had no idea what citrus-flavour she was talking about. What could he really say-?

 _Coffee. Noffee. Loffee. Hoffee. Toffee. Earl Grey Tea. Earl Grey Tea. Earl Grey Tea._

"Yeah. I love it." Kaito mustered a grin. "And I'll... have that again."

"Sure!" Aoko began tapping onto the order screen. "Your name, please?"

Of course she wouldn't remember his name even though he did for hers, but at least she remembered his Earl Grey Tea order. If only it was a swop. Her remembering his name and forgetting that stupid blunder? Life would be great right now.

"Kuroba Kaito."

"Kuroba Kaito." She repeated and told him to stand aside for his order like what she did the previous time. He was seriously considering just standing there and staring at her work, but he guessed the couple behind him didn't agree to his liking. They squeezed into the small gap and pushed him to one side mercilessly before Aoko greeted them and asked for their orders.

Five minutes later, Kaito was out of the coffeeshop with no damn coffee but a cup of Earl Grey Tea again.

He squeezed the cup and regretted instantly as it nearly scorched his fingers. Trying to cool it off, he changed it to his other hand before noticing the writing on the cup again.

 _Kuroba Kaito :D_

God... damn it.

.o.

"Another free one?" Heiji stared at the cup Kaito left on his desk. "Who's distributing it anyway?"

 _Me._ "Some saleswoman." He muttered and slumped onto his chair.

"They're gonna make a loss with the amount they're giving." Heiji scoffed and shook his head. "It's literally the size of what you can get from coffeeshops."

Kaito gritted his teeth. "It's going to be the _last_ one."

"Last one?" Heiji raised an eyebrow. "And why do ya sound so determined for?"

"Nothing."

"Someone's feeling angsty today. Got dumped by your nonexistent girlfriend?"

An image of Aoko flashed across Kaito's mind and he scowled. It was ironic how it seemed almost fitting to Heiji's _barbaric_ words. "Give me back my tea." Kaito put out his hand.

"You don't even drink tea." Heiji triumphantly sipped the drink (which made Kaito withdraw his hand in disgust). "So anyway, have ya visit the coffeeshop I've introduced or not?"

"Why are you so persistent about it? Are you like their ambassador or something?"

"I'm introducing you _good_ stuff, because I'm kind like that."

"You made it sound like it's some kind of drug."

"Once ya try their coffee, you'll definitely go there the second time. And then the third, at least. Sooner or later, you'll never go anywhere else again." Heiji smirked. "I can bet the Osaka castle on that."

Kaito gave a quick glance under his bed, where he kept his secret stash and the two cleaned cups with Aoko's cute handwriting.

What Heiji said was half true; He hadn't tried their coffee, but a certain barista had already got him there the second time.

.o.

And this... was the third.

He had no idea what the true reason he came here for. To try the coffee that Heiji constantly raved about? To treat it as a challenge and get his order correct once and for all? Or for her? That barista he had no idea about besides her name.

Was she working full-time? She looked like his age, and he wondered if she studied at his University and worked part-time instead. If she was studying, she couldn't possibly be taking any engineering physics related courses; he would have spotted her in his lecture hall long time ago. Besides, she didn't look quite the kind to be interested in what he was doing. Judging from her cute handwriting, could she be an art student? She looked friendly, and had the same energy as a kid. Could she be a teacher? Could she be studying business to set up a cafe of her own in the future?

Ironically, he got so distracted by her that he didn't realize it was his turn and she was trying to get his attention with a wave.

"Hello again!"

He blinked out of his trance and took a step closer to the counter. "Hi."

Aoko beamed, and Kaito's throat twisted to a knot.

He'd fallen off roofs and disguised as Princes and Ministers and had never had his throat twisted in a goddamn knot before. This was a first. Another first... What the hell had became of him? _Tongue-tied when looking at someone. Feeling nervous and warmness at the back of the neck. Heart rate increased by 45% when eye-contact was made-_

"Are you okay?" Aoko spoke, breaking his thoughts.

He probably should go back and research on him symptoms.

"Yeah." Kaito replied. Blessed him to not stutter at this moment.

"So... would you like to have Earl Grey Tea?" She offered.

Kaito gave a nod.

"Okay!" Aoko tapped into the order screen "Your name, please."

"Kuroba Kaito."

Five minutes later, he stood outside the coffeeshop with the same result from the two past visits.

Kaito sighed, and tilted his cup to look at the words he knew would be there.

 _Kuroba Kaito :P_

At this rate, he might be able to set up a museum filled with Aoko's handwriting on white cups already.

.o.

"In case you don't know, I'm dating Kazuha."

"I know that."

"So... if this is ya tactic of trying to woo me, you should know it's not gonna work, right?"

If Kaito had to barf to prove how disgusted he was now, he would do it even on an empty stomach. But he had a lecture to go and presentations to do and he wasn't going to ruin his nice shirt for his roommate.

"Go to hell." Kaito glared and continued stomping off towards his lecture hall.

"What?" Heiji rushed to catch up as they exited their dorm and towards the lecture halls' building. He lifted the cup of Earl Grey Tea in his hand, which Kaito gave him earlier. "You've been offering this to me, like, for da' past three month. You got this for free from a saleswoman? Don't give me that crap."

Kaito sighed, fully regretting not throwing the content away since the very start. So much for being nice. "It's up to you if you want to believe it or not."

Heiji snorted, and sipped onto his drink. "I'm telling you I don't believe it."

"That's your problem."

"Wait-" Heiji grabbed onto Kaito's shoulder, stopping him. "Don't tell me you've been poisoning me all these while?"

Kaito shrugged off Heiji's hand and continued his way. "Now that you said it, I _should_ have poison you."

"Funny. But I believe Kudo will solve the mystery in no time."

"Want to test it out? And anyway, why are _you_ going the same direction as _me_?" Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not the one in love with me?"

Before Heiji could proclaim his dedicated, one-true-love for Kazuha, a voice shouted behind them.

"Hello!"

They both stopped in sync.

Kaito recognized that voice.

And apparently Heiji too.

"Aoko-chan! Going for _our_ criminology lecture?" Heiji gave a cool wave and cast a glance at Kaito. _Not in love with you, dumbshit._ He mouthed.

But Kaito didn't see it. He couldn't see it.

Because all he was looking at was the bubbly girl bouncing towards their direction.

He caught the shift in her steps, her eyes wide and curious before the same expression that she used every time she saw him lit up her face. "You're that Earl Grey Tea guy!" She beamed as she approached them. "What a coincidence. I didn't know you're Heiji-kun's friend."

Of all the professions Kaito imagined of her, detective, inspector and anything related to justice and law was something he didn't imagine her doing. He always trusted his skills and judgement, and this was the first time he failed on this part (He had lots of _firsts_ whenever she was around).

This woman, Kaito suspected, could be the start of his downfall.

"Earl Grey Tea guy?" Heiji raised an eyebrow. "You know him?"

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Yeah, he always buys Earl Grey Tea from the coffeeshop I work at." Aoko explained. "He came by this morning too."

Heiji lowered his gaze and stared at the cup in his hand. "He doesn't even drink te-"

Kaito swung his bag over to Heiji's face, but the Kendo-expert dodged just in time.

"What da hell was that for?!"

"Saw a bug on your face." Kaito muttered and tugged his bag over his shoulder. "Anyway, I got to go."

He mustered all the courage in him to cast a quick glance at Aoko, who was looking at him earnestly, before he sped off like he was being chased. There were times when he considered abandoning everything after he finished being Kid, but this was the first time he wished he had Jii's invented jetpack, so he could fly off to space and never come back.

.o.

As much as how good his nose was, Kaito couldn't believe he could smell the scent of coffee right before Heiji opened the door. His eyes directed to the awakening of his power—the cup of coffee in Heiji's hand— before the latter trudged forward and placed it on Kaito's desk with a deliberate thud.

"Here's a coffee treat."

Kaito managed to hide his surprise. He was expecting Heiji to pounce on him and demand answers the moment he came back. He wondered what he and Aoko talked about after he left, but he didn't want to know.

He just wanted to forget _everything._

"What for?" Kaito frowned in reply.

"As a repayment for all the teas you've treated me." Heiji shook his head in a pitying manner. "You're one miserable saleswoman, aren't you?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, to save me the effort from throwing your entire desk down the building."

"You could've told me beforehand, ya know." Heiji grinned, which was a mix of tease and glee and a whole lot of smug. "Why didn't you say the truth?"

Kaito wasn't sure which truth he was referring to, but he didn't want to ask since he wasn't going to answer either way _._ "I'm studying. Shut up."

"Yeah. You're totally studying." Heiji leaned forward and glanced over Kaito's shoulder. "You're on the content page, by the way."

Kaito stood up.

Heiji dashed to his table and hugged both ends with his sprawled arms. "OK. OK. I'm gonna shut up now."

Kaito sat back down and pretentiously flipped to a random chapter. "I'm said I'm studying." He muttered.

"Yes, yes you are. Geez." Heiji rolled his eyes as he rummaged through his desk to grab his essentials. "Anyway I'm going to meet Kazuha. Don't miss me."

"I won't."

"And..." Heiji stood by the door and pointed at the untouched cup on Kaito's desk. "You should drink your coffee before it's cold."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, stupid love-sick son."

Heiji managed to slam the door in time before Kaito could throw a book at his face.

Forcing himself to focus and forget the white, daunting cup on his desk, Kaito began his serious studying. It didn't really last that long when he caught himself yawning and desperate for caffeine—and his hand naturally reached for the cup. It was too late to stop himself as he took a sip, and then the next, and within a minute, half of the content was gone.

The coffee was slightly cold, but still good nonetheless (Lucky. The Osaka Castle would remain at where it was).

Kaito set the cup on his table heavily, his thoughts flooding his system.

He'd messed with several criminal organization, dodged bullets, missed deaths and played with the law, and never once was he afraid of those risks he'd took. But now, that same formidable him couldn't face some girl-

Then again, Nakamori Aoko was never _some girl_ to him.

 _What on earth is happening to me?_

He ruffled his hair agitatedly and flicked his gaze down, noticing something from the corner of his eyes.

There were words on the white cup.

His heart raced as he snatched the cup up to read.

 _Hi Kaito! I'm really sorry for the blunder, please don't feel guilty about anything. I should be the one guilty._  
 _I hope to see you around at the coffeeshop again. I'll make sure you'll get your coffee fix next time!_  
 _-Aoko_  
 _Ps: I hope this cup of coffee and delivery charges would be worth_ _the 29 cups of tea you've spent on Heiji-kun_ _:)_

.o.

.

.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So..." A smile. "What would you like to order?"

"I'll like one coffee. And your number, please."

.

.

.end.

* * *

Everyone: why do u always start stories if you're gonna pull such an anti-climax ending?  
me : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
